Harry Potter Meets Maximum Ride Part 2
by HunterofArtemis78969
Summary: I actually wrote the first chapter of this story on my best friend's account, but I couldn't keep using hers, lol. Max's pov is in first person now. Harry and Max take a break from the violence and eventually reach a dead point. For chapter 1, see Max and Co. Meet Harry Potter by Bookluver246.
1. Chapter 2

Harry Potter had many good qualities, including bravery, patience, and kindness. Unfortunately, none of them were any help in this situation.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. "Episkey." It was a healing spell that he had far too much experience using.

Now that his nose was fixed, Harry focused on the objects that he had accidentally rammed into. "What the-" They seemed to be people -people with _wings._

(Max pov): I stared at the new threat, who seemed to be riding a broomstick like an old-timey witch. As far as I could tell, it was a boy, around my age.

The flock circled around him. Fang (trying to be "in control") gave me the signal to start my interrogation. "Okay, _witch,_ tell us everything. Who's your leader?"

"I-I-" he stuttered. Heh, I bet whoever he's working for didn't explain how totally _awesome_ we are.

"Not talking, huh?" I said. "Well, we have _other ways_ of extracting information, right?"

Angel smiled creepily. God, sometimes I love that kid.

The boy had the good sense to look nervous.

(Harry pov): "Back off!" Harry said. No sense being careful here. Those kids were obviously strong enough to snap him in half. And although he had faced worse, even the smallest girl creeped him out.

"Protego!" he shouted. Instantly, a shield sprung up in front of him. The smallest boy tilted his head. "Huh?" He slowly flew forward and hit the shield. "Oomph!"

The pale-skinned boy was at his side in a flash. "Gasman, you okay?" Gasman? What kind of name was that? Harry became aware of a very foul odor. Oh.

The leader narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" She cracked her knuckles, and Harry guessed that a lie wouldn't make her like him any better.

Harry breathed in deeply. "My name is Harry Potter. And I'm a wizard."


	2. Chapter 3

(Max pov) "A _wizard_?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Was this a new kind of technique they were using? "I'm not anywhere _near_ dumb enough to believe that. Now, talk. Who sent you?"

The boy shook his head, twitching the hand that held the stick almost imperceptibly.

"Your wand, I presume?" I was pleasantly surprised to see him look shocked. "Don't bother hiding anything. We genetically engineered mutant hybrids have very sharp senses, you see."

"Genetically engineered _what_?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You're obviously some sort of new creature sent to kill us in our sleep." I waited for him to do something, _anything _thatwouldrevealhis motives.

"I'll bring you to the school," he said, and the whole flock went nuts.

Suddenly I wished Angel really could shoot lasers out of her eyes.

He looked horrified at our reaction, and quickly tried to explain. "The wizarding school! That's all, I swear! You can learn to do magic at Hogwarts."

(Harry pov) The one called "gasman" snorted. "A hog's warts? That's even worse than the name of that food in France!"

Harry sighed. He was going to regret this, but if they could annoy Snape enough, it would totally be worth it. He smiled evilly.

"Yes, Hogwarts," he said. "Why don't you give it a shot?"

"Magic, huh?" The leader started to look interested.

"_Please_, Max?" the one with angel-like wings begged. "We could learn how to beat them up without even touching them."

Max nodded thoughtfully. "If you put it that way...I'm in."


	3. Chapter 4

I whistled, looking around the castle. It seemed to be what the boy said it was: magic. The stairs were moving, doors were disappearing, and random objects were appearing out of nowhere and falling on people's heads. I thought about how easy it would be to get lost in this place.

"So, uh, is there a map of this place or anything? I would hate to be looking for Witches' Brew 101 and end up in the wizard pit of doom."

Harry, as he said his name was, glared at me. I love when they do that. "First of all, neither of those classes exist. Second, I do have a map, but... Don't tell anyone, okay? It's saved my life a few times."

Ah, a rebel. Instantly my view if him changed. "A secret map?" Angel grinned. "I like this place already."

Nudge opened her mouth. "I love secrets, don't you? They're just so... _secrety. _Youknow, one time Angel told me this secret about Fang, and it was-"

"Okay, Nudge," Fang cut in. "We get your point."

I smirked at Fang. God, he was so much fun to mess with.

He glared back in response.

"Potions is first," Harry interrupted. "The teacher is a bit... well, you'll see.

Snake, the potions teacher (I think I got his name right) was spitting venom at us the moment we walked through the door.

"Potter, who are these..._abominations_?"

"Thanks for the welcome wagon, Snake, but I think we're all good here, 'kay?"

"_Snape_!" He spat. Whoops. "Sit down right now, and Potter, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take twenty points from Gryffindor."

Another egomaniac. As if I didn't have enough to deal with already. Luckily, the whole flock's _special_ _skill_ allows us to irritate any adult past the breaking point-way past.

"Ah, what an amazing smell. Make this yourself? Congrats." I said in true Max fashion. "I'm not one for cooking, but I'll admit that you impressed me today."

He gave me a withering look, and I stared right back.

"Detention!" he cried. "Every day for the next _six_ _years_."

Pretty good, even for me.


	4. Chapter 5

After staring at Snake - sorry, _Snape_- for a few seconds, I had only one thought. _Shampoo_!

I finally got to making my potion, which was supposed to be a sort of a disease-inducing purple thing. If you've ever seen my cooking, well, I think I got the disease-inducing thing down perfectly.

I was cutting Warple-Pliked Something-or-Anothers when a long stream of Warple-Pliked...ya know what? Just read the next part. That name is really getting to me.

So, anyway, the thing's juice, and there is a lot of it, streamed your into an arc behind me and smack into the face of...you guessed it, Snape.

A silence fell over the class, and a round-faced kid let out a quiet whimper.

And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Got Punched In The Gut By Yours Truly,started to howl with laughter.

And then, all School broke loose.


	5. Random Flockness

Max and the flock take the Rorschach test.

Notes: The examiner held up a card with inkblots on it and asked the members of the flock what it looked like to them.

Max: It looks like you messed up your pretty little nerd notes there, doesn't it?

Analysis: Unresponsive to compassion, has serious paranoia and trust issues.

Fang: ...It looks like ink blots.

Analysis: Solitary character with repressed emotions.

Iggy: How am I supposed to know what it looks like? I'm freaking _blind_!

Analysis: That one was just embarrassing.

Nudge: Ooh, it looks like it would look so _cute_ on a dress! I mean, there was this one time that I wore this one skirt, and...

Analysis: What? I've gone deaf.

Gazzy: It looks like an explosion, like this! (He then demonstrates... Without the use of explosives.

Analysis: That room had to be cleared out for a couple of weeks.

Angel: It looks like that teddy bear that you're going to buy me. Now.

Analysis: She is a sweet girl. Unfortunately, the mind control prevents me from writing anything bad.


	6. Chapter 6

We had already been introduced to the Gryffindor gang, hacked into the teachers' records to make it seem like we were exchange students from a faraway school, and gotten all of our school supplies through secret passages.

Now came the hard part: our wings. We glad already decided that only Harry and his friends would know about this, because honestly, I still didn't trust anyone.

I took a deep breath. "Better get this out of the way."

I extended my wings, along with the rest of the flock.

"Magnificent!" Hermione exclaimed. "I must know, what kind of charm did you use to do this? I have never seen anything like this before!"

"It's not magic," Iggy said. "These are the real deal."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "Mugg- _people_ don't have wings."

Fang, trying to act high-and-mighty like usual, cut in. "We do have to make sure that you won't tell. If this gets out, you'll _all_ be in danger."

Hermione brightened up. "I know a spell for that!" She rummaged through her enormous bag and eventually grabbed a regular piece of paper.

We all raised our eyebrows, except for Angel, who smiled evilly. "Great idea..."

Hermione frowned. "How does she know what I'm about to do? You said that you didn't know anything about magic."

Harry shook his head, amused.

"I can read minds," Angel said. "And control them sometimes."

Ron swore. "I lost two Galleons to her!"

"You're not the first," Nudge reassured him. "And don't worry, I could hack into your bank account and get it back from someone else's."

Ron didn't look reassured at all. "Uh, that's not really how it works in the Wizarding world."

We ignored him. "We all have special skills like that. It's classified information, though."

"Anyway," Hermione said. "This piece of parchment is enchanted. We'll all sign it and swear not to tell the secret. And if anyone tells" she smiled evilly "horrible curses upon them..."

We all signed the parchment somewhat tentatively.

Suddenly, a girl about a year younger than Harry walked into the room. I gave the once-over, and my first thought was _Oh my God! It's the Red-Haired Wonder! _

And because my life sucks that much, she looked straight at Fang with a "Holy crap" expression on her face. And, I'm sorry, she could be an angel (actually, I'm hoping she's not an Angel) but of course I disliked her immediately.

Red-Haired Wonder Jr. walked over and stood between Harry and Ron. "Who's that?" she asked, looking at Fang with her eyebrows raised. I felt my fists clench. "Ahem. As far as I know, _we_ are referred to in plural form, if you please." I said snidely.

She seemed to notice the rest of us and blushed. "Oh...sorry."

_It's genuine._ Angel sent a thought to me, sensing my less-than-kind thoughts.

Okay, I guess I'll give her a chance.

But that's what I said about this school, isn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry told us that the dorms were separated: girls on one side, guys on the other. This caused a few moments of paranoia.

"No way are we being split up!" I said stubbornly. "Aren't there any other options?"

Hermione smiled. "Girls dorms get s'mores every Friday."

"Outta my way!" Nudge yelled, running up the stairs.

"What?!" Ron protested. "We don't get that stuff!"

Ginny grinned. "Boys are proven to be less trustworthy than girls. Especially with s'mores."

"Ha, you got that right!" Angel said, taking Hermione's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

Fang turned to go upstairs. "I don't care about s'mores."

"You care enough to mention them," I pointed out, much to his annoyance.

"Whatever." He scowled at me and stalked into his dorm room.

We heard a loud crash, followed by an explosion.

"What was that?" Nudge said, panicked.

"Probably Fred and George again," Harry muttered.

An Eraser burst into the room, snarling.


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody thought. Nobody had to think. We all snapped out our wings and flew away, leading the Erasers away from our friends.

Next came the usual battle. We broke a few Eraser bones, gave them a few bloody noses, and otherwise injured them.

It was the same thing again. As soon as we get settled down, something happens. Something _always_ happens. They followed us in, even though the school was protected by magic, and we had to leave again. Plus, we can't even _do_ magic. Apparently, we're Muggles or something.

I was deep in my depressing thoughts when Angel cleared her throat. "So, as you said, we went to the wizard school, learned magic, and met wizards. Can we go to Disney World now?"

Harry Potter, a few weeks later, was getting ready for the Quidditch House Cup.

Oliver Wood opened the case with all of the Quidditch balls and looked up, bewildered. "Where's the Snitch?"

_"I'll lose it when Muggles fly..."_

_(Note: you better have read the summary and checked out the real first chapter, because the ending won't make any sense otherwise. Trust me.)_

The end!


End file.
